Watching You
by spiritseeker
Summary: She was watching him again. That's all she ever did anymore. But how do you tell the Bladebreakers' cold captain that you're in love with him? KaixOC SEQUEL NOW UP
1. Watching You

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that pertains to Beyblade. If I did, Kai would be tied up on my bed and used for my own pleasure. sigh Oh well…OH WAIT! I do own Katie. No one take her!

She was watching him again. That's all she ever did now a days. Everywhere he went, her eyes followed. She couldn't help it. The way he moved, with his confident swagger, sent chills up her spine.

"You're doing it again," a voice behind her whispered, startling her from her thoughts. She turned about, glaring fiercely into the face of a laughing neko-jin. His amber eyes sparkled with amusement. Something that made her want to smack him hard.

"Come on Katie, you know better then to stare at him. I'm surprised he hasn't yelled at you for it yet."

Katie shook her head softly, her soft, lavender hair draping over her face. The curtain hid the piercing violet orbs that where now filled with sadness. Katie glanced at her companion and sighed.

"He'll never love me, will he Rei?" she asked. The boy gawked in surprise. He knew that she was interested in their captain, but never had he thought that she was in love with him.

"You know Kai Katie," Rei began, "he never shows emotion. I'm not even sure he knows how to love."

The moment the words came from his mouth he instantly regretted them. The violet eyes directed at him blackened with rage.

"How dare you Rei Kon! Everyone knows how to love, even Kai!" she screamed as she launched to her feet. The room quieted down; all eyes were on the pair in the corner. Katie blushed and looked beneath her bangs to Kai. His crimson eyes were zeroed in on her.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

She rushed to the door, her black skirt tangling around her legs. The moment she reached out her hand to touch the wood, a blade hit the spot. Startled eyes turned to the owner, whose own eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

"I never said you could go Katie," he growled, his arms crossed against his chest. Katie bit her lip and looked down. Even in his angry state, Kai still sent her heart racing.

"What was that about?"

His annoyed words hit her ears, and her blushed intensified. She glanced around the room, hoping for help from her fellow bladers. She found none. Tyson mouth was hanging open in shock, his hands clutching the frightened Chief. Max was looking up from his blade, his eyes trained on Katie. Amazingly, he was not as surprised as the others. He was actually smiling, like he knew something she didn't.

"I will ask you again Katie, what was that about?" Kai snarled. His left foot tapped impatiently, waiting for her answer. Katie sighed in resignation and walked towards him on unsteady legs.

"Everyone can love, Kai," she stated in a calm voice. "No matter what the circumstances, or who the person is, they can still love. It is a common fact that you act cold and unfeeling. But you can still love Kai. I know you can."

She had reached him at the end of her words. She looked up, her head barely reaching his chin, and stared into his surprised crimson eyes. He took a step back, not wanting to be close to her.

"And what makes you say that?"

Katie bent her head, her lavender curtain falling over her closed eyes. She wrapped her arms around her body, fisting her hands into the fabric of her violet sweater. Her stance shifted in discomfort, and she opened her mouth to speak. Time stood still in the wake of her words, disbelief rang throughout the dojo. She spun around and sprinted across the room and through the door, leaving the Blade Breakers alone to ponder her words.

Kai stood gaping, his mouth falling open as his eyes widened into saucers. Her statement took root, echoing in the recesses of his mind.

"Because I couldn't be in love with a man who couldn't love me in return."

Well, that is certainly a cliffhanger. I'm not sure if I want to continue this story. I may just leave it as a one shot. If anyone wants me to finish it, please ask me to. If someone reviews, then I will. I hope you liked it! JA NE!

spiritseeker


	2. I Watched Back

WOW! I never expected to have such responses to this story. I'm so glad people liked it. So this final chapter, where we find out what happens to Kai and Katie, is dedicated to four people who encouraged me to continue. This is for you: ERALDA, wiltedmoon, Awreel, and MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNiX. Thank you so much for you four's kind words. I hope you like the way it ends.

Again, I do not own Beyblade. If I did Kai wouldn't show up in any episodes because he would be tied up on my bed for my uses only. Hee Hee Hee…. smacks face Sorry, bad hentai thoughts. Anyhoo, I do own Katie.

"I Watched Back"

By: SpiritSeeker

"You really should talk to him Katie."

The young woman glared menacingly up at her companion before looking back down at her blade. A week had passed since Katie had confessed her feelings to Kai, and she had yet to go back to the Dojo.

"You know, everyone misses you. Tyson isn't as animated, Kenny just types on his computer and doesn't talk, and Rei just mopes because he thinks it's his fault for what happened."

"Shut up Max, I don't want to hear it," Katie growled and slammed her hand down on the grass. The blond just sighed and slumped onto the ground next to her. He brought a hand up to her chin and turned her face to his. He was surprised to see tears shimmering in her violet gaze.

"Do you want to know why I wasn't surprised the day you confessed to Kai?" he asked, smiling widely. The random question startled her, but none the less she nodded. Max nodded back and began to speak.

"Well, a little while ago a certain cold blader came up to me and mentioned that he might have feelings for someone in our little group. Of course I had to ask him who, you know me, and after being threatened with certain death if I squealed, he finally told me. The person he loves is kind and gentle and never backs down from a challenge. She always stands up for what's right and will always lend a helping hand. When he mentioned that it was a she, I happened to say your name and he blushed like mad. So you see Katie, the one that Kai loves is you."

Silence filled the space around them. Katie shook her head to clear the cobwebs, Max's words ringing through her mind. He loved her, Kai really loved her. She smiled shakily, tears rolling down her face.

"Now all we have to do is get Kai to tell you himself," Max said, and was rewarded with the happily sobbing girl launching herself against him in a firm hug. He held her shaking body and began to tell her of his plan.

"Does anyone know why we're here?" Tyson asked while stuffing his mouth with hot dogs. Rei shrugged and sat down next to him in the grass of the local park. Kenny plopped down next to him, his ever present laptop settled with him. Max just grinned and sat on the other side of Tyson. Kai, always silent and reserved, was leaning against the trunk of a tree, his arms folded against his chest and his legs crossed.

"I called you all here," a familiar girl's voice stated. The bluenette's head shot up, his crimson eyes widening as Katie walked into view. Her lavender hair was flowing free down to her waist. A black sweater fell to her knees and a pair of jeans and a simple pair of sandals completed the outfit.

"It occurred to me that a little while ago I scared a member of our team by telling him that I loved him. I just wanted to apologize to him for doing so," she said, her head turning to Kai. He stood there, his arms hanging at his sides and his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I will not, however," she continued, disregarding the stares of her team, "take back my words or my feelings. I love you Kai Hiwatari, and I have for a long time."

Kai pushed himself up from the trunk and started towards her. Anger shot through his body and tension filled the air around them.

"What is it you want from me?" he spit out, a look of rage crossing his handsome face. Katie shrugged and replied simply:

"A little birdy told me that you loved me too. I just wanted to hear you say it."

Disbelief rang through the group, and their furious captain turned to glare at a certain blonde. The boy just smiled and waved. Kai sighed and slouched with embarrassment. A pale hand cupped his cheek and lifted his face to look at the owner. Love shone in her violet eyes as she silently encouraged him to reply. He shook his head fiercely before turning to his teammates.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THIS AREA NOW!" he barked and they scampered as ordered. Katie just calmly stood there waiting for them to leave.

"If you thought I was going to you that I loved you with them there, then-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence because a pair of lips had fastened themselves quite firmly to his. Kai responded immediately, his lips moving against hers before snaking his tongue out to touch them. She parted her lips, inviting him in. They kissed for a little while before finally settling back to breathe. Kai rested his forehead against hers and smiled slightly. His arms were wrapped firmly around her waist and hers about his neck. She sighed happily and cuddled against him.

"I watched back you know," Kai said softly. Silence followed and he was unsure if she heard him or not. He got his answer when she launched herself at him again, their lips finding each others.

OWARI

Well, there you have it. This is the sequel to the story "Watching You". I hope all of you liked it. Thank you for your reviews and I hope to get your responses for this story. I'm thinking of doing another story, maybe a follow up of this one. Can anyone give me some suggestions?

SpiritSeeker

P.S. Did anyone enjoy the sneakiness of Max? I sure did, Hee Hee...


End file.
